A bad Sorting
by idiotkiller007
Summary: What happens if the hat doesn't even consider Harry's choice and sends him to SLYTHERIN, greatness awaits him as he travels the road that leads to answers and even more questions. HarryXMulti. Don't like don't read. I am going to write it as I like, so consider it an M rating.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just passing time. If you have enough time to fully read this, you may belong in the same category. [Super bored?]**

**Anyway, I will only write this one, imagine it in every chapter if you are that desperate for it. Don't have a beta, so, while I may read this through Grammarly ones, you won't get super English some of you expect. **

**In case you really want to make this written piece that decorative, pm me and yes, I am copying my own disclaimer, I am too lazy to write a new one.**

I looked around the spartan room, thinking back to how things changed in the last few days after coming to this school.

The first thing I did after setting my things in the room was swearing revenge on the magical blasted hat, who the hell it was to put him with children of death eaters, I only knew about death eaters for a month and even I knew that it would be a disaster for me.

That whole day was bad for me; first not finding the train station did a lot on my nerves and when I did find myself inside, it was time for the train to go so I didn't even look for a cabin where there were first years.

Still, I thought that I could meet and become friends with someone later as there was no Dudley here to stop me from making friendship. As I was thinking about it, Ron came and we fast became friends. That was good; at least I considered it that time, so when Malfoy came, I stood up for my new friend.

Making a rival was not something I thought would happen on the first day of the school, even before reaching the actual area. I considered it a balancing factor though as I gained a friend and a rival at the same time.

We reached Hogwarts and things started to go down for me, I got shorted into SLYTHERIN, I really wanted to throw a tantrum at that point, the hat didn't even consider my points, it told me how I would be great in the house. I WOULD NOT BE GREAT IF I AM DEAD.

I released a breath to cool down; it still bugged me how the sorting happened, there was a lot of different reaction from different houses, the main focus though was on the few that actually mattered.

Ron swore and when I looked at him while going toward my house table his expression was unreadable. I reached the table and looked at him again, he was looking at me with hatred. Not being able to see that look directed at me from a friend (or not considering his expression), I looked at other tables to see them focusing intently on me, there was no clapping for me, not even from my own house.

I so wanted to hide from the looks, it was like back in Little Whinging, where everyone considered me ruffian. It was impossible though as I was sitting on a table and it no one was near me, even those that had been sitting near had vacated the place as soon as I sat.

Even teachers were looking toward me and I had to actually concentrate on not noticing how they all were looking at me. Still, I was optimistic that I may make friends, not a lot but a little. All that changed when after the feast when we reached the common room, I noticed Malfoy going toward a raised portion and in front of all the people he declared me an enemy.

Malfoy was a smug little brat when he told all the people there that anyone seen associating with me would face threat from him. No, one took my side; I didn't expect to get singled out the first day, at least they didn't do anything to me.

All the students receive single rooms that they have to furnish themselves, I noticed older years doing it for all the first years apart from me. When I looked at them they just laughed at me calling me an orphan and other hurtful words.

The next day, early in the morning, things went from bad to worse for me. Professor Snape came to distribute our time table, telling how things should remain in the house and anyone telling things from inside to anyone would get the most severe punishment.

Then he bored his eyes into mine and told how if anything happens in the house, he would not look till anything happening inside would not come out.

From that day, whenever I am in the house things start happening to me, it started from a small push when I was not looking to stinging hex all over my body. It was just like living with Dursley, I thought to complain about it but I had no proof, nothing happened when I was away from the common room, this leads me to stay as little time there.

I stay in my own room, as I am currently doing, I released a breath, thinking about all the things that had been heaped over me. The teachers all criticized me as I was not able to write properly, having never practiced writing with a quill and ink, it was very illegible. I tried to ask help but everyone rebuffed me.

Those outsides of the house considered me evil and in Slytherin, I was a black sheep. I really wanted to cry, but that would not be a solution, I had tried to patch things with Ron but he just began to verbally fight me and that lead to TWINS focusing on me.

Many times, I have been pranked by those basterds; they were able to find me wherever I went and had new things to test on me, it was depressing, that was really something I had not considered till now. I had traded one prison from another, I had considered that with Magic things would be different but it looks like everything would be the same.

Thinking these things I fell asleep, even then it was a not a proper one as there were a lot of mosquitoes and insects there, it was just another thing they were trying to torment me, at least this I am familiar with as there were a lot of them in my cupboard.

XXXXXX

I released my breath readying myself for another day, I was as ready as I could be and looking around the room, I sighed, I was leaving my refuge and that was not something I liked doing.

I curled my hands in a fist, an action I performed to release some of my anxiety and not looking back, I opened my door and came out in the gallery traveling toward the common room.

I was a little distance away from the stairs when a spell hit me making me slip, I slipped on the floor, though was able to prevent myself from sliding downstairs, still, the laughter I heard from behind me didn't calm me down.

Then I cried as a stinging hex hit my shoulder, Nott said, "Move out of my way potter, we don't need trash like you in our way at the start of the day"

I wanted to say something but closed my mouth and just crawled sideways, the others laughed at me as they left jeering at me.

I closed my eyes to center myself after they had left, I was alone, I couldn't do anything to them right now, but that would not always be true, this was my mantra that I kept repeating to myself to make my life more bearable.

After making sure all my notebooks were still there and no surprises were left by them, I moved myself to the common room and slipped out before anyone would be able to do anything. This was actually the best time for that as all were in a hurry in the morning.

I looked at the bag to see the same old one that I had before I came to Hogwarts, that was another mistake I made, not spending money on things that I actually needed, not paying any attention and losing myself on the wonders of magic.

I wouldn't repeat the mistake again, this was actually a common thing I did nowadays, thinking back on my mistakes and repeating them to make myself remember what else I did wrong. I had started to make a list of what all to do and one of the first things I had thought was to know about my financial situation.

I had a lot of gold, I didn't know how much, I would have to correct that, then there was so much I could buy that would make my life easy. I was jealous of all the wealth that was displayed by the different students in the den.

It burned that they were enjoying while I was suffering even if I had more gold then them. It was a jolt to my system as there were many things that you could do with gold in this house. I noticed how Malfoy used it to do a variety of tasks; people followed him not because he was someone important, but because he had money to spend.

He had bought the first year completed assignment papers of history just after the first class with that ghost. He then shared it with his followers, a way to establish himself. I too wanted that, but I didn't have the money to buy them currently.

At least I am learning how the world worked, no one does anything for free, and you have to be careful at all times. I had navigated myself all the way to Great Hall while thinking these things; I carefully made my way to my spot, at the end of the table away from everyone.

If I am near them, they get to craft and use different ways to make my food inedible, like mixing spices in all the things that I could pick up or just moving them away from me. I had to be careful and pay special attention that my food had not been switched or contaminated.

It looks like things would not be that hectic today as no one was looking toward me and all were busy in their own things. I completed my breakfast in speed and picked up a few fruits that would come in handy later.

I was still malnourished and as such, I needed to keep special care for myself, I had food in plenty and as such, I had looked up in the library to how to eat healthily and got a diet from there.

I also exercised in my room at night after learning that that there may be a connection with a healthy body and magic. I had started traveling toward the class as soon as I finished my breakfast and as such, I was one of the first to come in the charms class.

I quickly situated myself in the back and pulled out the book that described "finite" and its related spells. While I can somewhat tolerate pranks (for now) by my year mates as they didn't know much in case of magic, I have to be wary of upper years as they use magic that I don't even know and that affects for a long amount of time.

The day before as soon as I came in, one of the upper-year made both my legs stick together and I had to hop to my room while trying hard to not fall off. They laughed at my expense and I couldn't even go to dinner as the spell had not ended by then.

I had borrowed a book on ending magical spells the next day, even if the spells where second-year onward I would master them, that was a necessity. I shook myself and began to read while keeping an eye on the surrounding in case someone else came.

The second person who came was Hermione, who after looking at me had gone to the front; she was another one who was similar to me. I concentrated back on my book as even though friendship with her would be good, she was in Gryffindor and if I was seen talking with her, I would receive even more punishment.

I do not want to highlight myself in any way, and as such as the time for class neared I put my book back in the bag and took out the rough notebook that I used to take notes and increase my calligraphy skills.

The rest of the Slytherin came as a group and situated them in the front away from me and Hermione. I greeted the teacher when he came with the rest of the Gryffindor that were talking outside; still, some griff's were not there.

Filius Flitwick is the Charms professor at Hogwarts, a small half-goblin that has a voice to match his small form. He was a good teacher though and I enjoyed the class, though I never made my intelligence known like Hermione was doing answering all the questions.

I made notes while marking things for future study as there were many hidden points that he gave while teaching, like telling the uses for "Lumos" while telling about it. It could be used at a varied intensity and in different colors also there were more spells that belong to the Lumos family.

I waited for others to do the spell and when I was sure many were able to do it, I performed the spell correctly, and before that I made small errors that taught me more than the spell itself, like a small twist on the end if done slightly straight made the light pulse, going on and off.

I kept careful observation so as to not get highlighted and remain in the background; I had perfected it while staying at Privet Drive and it helped me here as I hunched slightly and made it appear I was concentrating on my spell and would not require anything, being in my own world.

Soon the period ended and everyone began to clear out, I had already moved out of the class as I wanted to reach the next class history of magic before anyone booked my seat, which was actually contested as everyone wanted to sit in the back of the class.

It was as boring as any other class from the ghost and I just studied the book on charms from before, it was a peaceful class, and after that, we went for lunch.

After lunch, we moved to potion and it was the same quite one as rest, Snape was a git, but he knew how to control his class, and as I was a Slytherin he left me alone to my own work. It was a bit hard to work alone but not that much as the potions were not that difficult in the first year.

I was left alone and I appreciated it. The potion class was four hours long and after finishing it, I moved toward the library, while I can't practice my spells there, it was a nice and safe place to gain knowledge.

I quickly started to immerse myself in the part of spell cancelation; I would practice it later as right in the room, in library I couldn't do that, I can't even practice in an abandoned classroom as twins found the two times I did that and implemented various charms that made me a laughing stock.

I had to remain a red-colored devil for closer to 5 hours before the spell lifted. The other time was even worse, still, that only pushed me harder toward learning magic. Magic was something that made all the difference; I can control the world if I was powerful enough, I concentrated back on studies.

It was another of my bad habits, whenever I tried to concentrate, my own thoughts scattered toward something else completely random. It looks like I will have to improve my brain power before anything else. The memory of my humiliation was still fresh in my mind, taking a deep breath, as it helped me concentrate on a specific task, I started taking notes of the variety of finite spells and what they all constituted as well as wand movement and other details.

It was by dinner time that I stopped my note-taking and after consulting my old and battered watch I went off to eat and to replenish my energy.

XXXXXXX

I released a sign after finishing my latest book; it looked like I would have to study potions too or become a nudist. It was the latest trend in my house. Finite and its family was a widespread tool to disable normal charm and transformations. I was able to stay mostly fine for almost a week.

Thinks rarely remain good for me though, it turned out you can spy using a bug and many different things and as such my use of Finite got out. Malfoy boasted how a 5th year was happy to provide his services to him and told me I was still a barbarian and it went on for a long time.

Still, I was able to use this info, looks like I would have to be constantly vigilant and take extra care in being unseen and unheard. It didn't help in my latest problem though; it looks like my housemates are actually cunning, well apart from my batch as they have started using potions to make my life difficult.

Spraying different types of potion on me or my things leads to a variety of results, sometimes it's as simple as itching or it could be as insidious as a potion that eats my hair slowly. All this resulted in giving me paranoia as I can't deal it the same way as I could a charm.

I will have to actually study potions and how I can safely remove them from my things. Till then, a bath and being nudist will have to do. In a few hours, the effect of potion stops and I can use them again, till then this much has to do.

This though only stopped the symptom, how could I stop others from spying on me. It would have to be solved before I start being a nudist or curing that problem or those twits would come to attack me from another direction.

I will have to ask Flitwick about a solution as the librarian was no help in this department, should I approach after class or should I directly go to him. Directly after class, there is always the danger of highlighting my growth and that is dangerous, I can't actually do something to my tormentors as they were more powerful, resourceful and a few more adjectives that I don't want to give them.

I will not let this go on though, first I would protect myself from these, and then I will actually start showing my true motives and growth to these twits. I would not show them my true self while they can learn and grow with me.

Thinking about it, this was as good a time as any, with that in mind, I made my way toward the Ravenclaw head's room that was shown by him, as he wanted all to be aware of where he lived in case of any difficulty or question.

Filius was a good teacher, and not wanting to appear in any problem, I looked over myself to see if there were any tells. I indirectly saw how bad things can go; one of the boys, in upper-year was found spying on a Ravenclaw girl.

When the news reached back to the house, how he made the Slytherin house look bad, he suffered an accident late at night, making him stay at the hospital wing as he had ingested himself with poison by mistake that caused a lot of pain. This was apart from the name-calling and various other things that allowed me some breathing room for a week.

I don't want to suffer such incidents and as such proper preparation is better than unwanted questions. When I was sure everything was as good as I can make it, I knocked on the door.

The door opened a few movements later and the professor looked at me in surprise as I smiled at him. He quickly ushered me inside asking me how I was while waving his wand to make a chocolate cup for me.

Smiling was the most proficient weapon children have as while they are smiling it is very hard to tell anything about their mood and such, I knew this from my study of other children. So I continued to smile even if it made me cringe.

"I am fine professor, it was just that, you asked me how if I had any question, anyone can come at your door and you would do your best about it" I replied while smiling.

"Of course Mr. Potter, you should not fear, you can come anytime you want, do you have ample time or should I brace myself" I laughed at the professor and replied.

"Even if I wanted to conclude things fast, I would remain till I finish the cup professor" The professor laughed with me.

After giving me the cup and sitting on a chair, he said, "Now Mr. Potter can you tell me what vexes you"

Nodding at him I said, "As you know I am a celebrity in the magical world, I fear someone could spy on me, and this fear is especially coming to my mind after the incident that happened last week"

"Do you fear someone is spying on you?"

"No, professor, but they may in future and this fear is not leaving me and I thought what better way to banish this fear than to learn a way to make it such a thing, don't happen to me." He was a Ravenclaw and I knew the way I told him, he would be more inclined to help me.

He beamed at me and said, "Well reasoned Mr. Potter, knowledge always banish one's fear, and while I would say you are too farfetched in your thinking, the thing is, things like this could happen and you would have no way of knowing." Thinking about it for a few seconds he said.

"You can do this in two ways, either through runes as you could make the room you have a buffer that does not allow magical signals that are used to spy unable to cross from the room to outside. Or you can enact a privacy charm that does about the same thing, but that would be even more difficult to do that the rune cluster"

I was depressed at the reply and it must have shown on my face as he said, "Don't worry Mr. Potter, I can make a slate with that particular cluster that you just have to put in your room and no one would be able to spy on you"

I jumped in joy from hearing that and thanked him a few times while making it seems I wore my expression on my sleeves. I did that, but it had been crumbled out of me first at Dursley and then finally at this castle.

He too smiled at me and then said, "Mr. Potter, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course professor" I replied while smiling at him, which was a touch more real than before.

"Can you tell me why you always seem busy in class, I know you complete the assignment and spell correctly but it seems you don't talk to anyone and always seem to focus only in your work"

"Well professor, I get so many ideas and plans just from your comments and talks that instead of just performing the spell I sometimes try different things and I get a little grouchy when someone disturbs me in between my research phase, so to prevent such things from happening, I sit in the back while thinking many different things"

The professor laughed aloud at that and I just looked quizzically at him for a few movements that took for him to compose himself back. He looked at me and motioned for a few more movements that I easily gave.

"Well, you are a lot similar with your mother; she always exploded on anyone that disturbed her when she was concentrating on her studies, it was the reason she was called dragon or people used to call it dragon lily" he lost himself in his thoughts for a second then said, "I would provide you the tablet, you just have to put it in your room and pulse your magic into it, I would show you how. That would make your room safe from any spying, and in future, if you have any other question or query, come to me, I was a good friend with your mother and I would love to talk to you"

I nodded at him and after a few more minutes of the talk, he began to show me how to activate the slab that he made in 5 minutes. It was a work of art and he was able to draw it so quickly. After that I bid him farewell and went toward my room, it looks like I can concentrate on potions now as I was able to solve one of my problems.

This did make it clear that having friends in high places can be very beneficial to me and I can ask for help if things get too bad. While the house was still against me, the pranks they played had slowed done a lot as homework and various other things have come up and I was generally left alone.

Only the first year tried to make my life hell and I can easily stay one step ahead of them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I was roaming in the halls during the feast as I had been told specifically that if I showed my face there today, I would pay dearly and the expression that came to a multitude of people just confirmed that point.

So, here I was moving around the castle, searching for secret passage as I made my way through the halls. I was near the first-floor toilets when I heard the sound of crying, making sure I was correct, I began to travel toward the sound.

It appeared to come from the girl's toilet and for one movement I considered leaving it as it is but then I remembered that today in class, Hermione had run off after that ginger told her off.

I still talked to Hermione in the library sometimes and while we were on talking terms, it was just general discussion. I was a friend with her though, my only friend in this castle and as such it was my duty to talk to her.

That piece of garbage that always berates me had the gall to tell her off when she was trying to help him. I shook my head and concentrated back on the sound, making sure no one was there, as the feast would start soon someone else may still be using the room.

I quickly began to travel inside while keeping a lookout to see if anyone else was there, finding no one other than Hermione; I went toward the stall that she had taken.

"Hermione, you should not care what that twit says, the only mistake you made was trying to help him," I said quietly.

"Who is there?" she asked, there was a sound of cloth rustling and then the gate opened.

She looked at me for a second then said, "Harry you shouldn't be here, this is a girl's toilet" I just raised an eyebrow at her.

Blushing she said, "why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were after that garbage told you off"

She just shook her head, "You shouldn't talk about your classmates like that, and what if someone saw us together"

"I would just enter in the stall" I replied cheekily while ignoring what she told me.

"You told me about being careful and now you are breaking the rules to talk to me"

"That was because, everyone looks in the library, but no one would think to do so in a girls toilet"

"You and your logic, anyway what he said was the truth though, I have no friends here"

I grew a little sad at that, but maintained my facial emotions and said, "What about me?"

"Well you are somewhat friend, we don't even talk and while I do want you as a friend, without communication, I can't actually think you are one, sorry" She replied looking sadder than before.

Not wanting any more tears I said, "Well, we can look for a way to communicate in secret and from there we can form real friendship"

She looked somewhat optimistic at that and started to say something when we heard a loud noise from outside, I motioned for her to be quiet while I hid partially behind the stall.

We began to hear a louder grunt and other noise of destruction and I pulled Hermione by my sides as we hid behind the stalls.

There was a sound or a loud bang and the door of the toilet in which we were hiding got crushed by a club, then I gagged as the smell of what looked like a mountain troll entered in the toilet.

It began to destroy the stalls nearest to it and I began to think what I could do, while Hermione just stood there frozen. Looking around for an idea, I saw a water tap and thought of how I used "Lumos Solem" to dry my clothes and thinking it would be a great idea.

I put my hands on Hermione's eyes and after making sure the troll was looking in my direction, I put a lot of magic in the spell and to attract his attention shouted, "LUMOS SOLEM".

There was a screech from him and when I opened my eyes I saw that the troll had dropped his club and was rubbing his eyes with both his hands. Taking this as a positive, I looked at the club and then using leviosa quietly as spells activate even when you whisper, I dropped the club on the trolls head.

This finally made it through the head of Hermione as she screeched and almost cried but I shushed her and began to drag her out of the toilet. I was slightly exhausted and without being sure of the troll's condition, I didn't want to spend any more time in that bathroom.

She too began running as soon as we cleared the toilet and after a few minutes, we both stopped to take large gulps of air. I looked around to see if anyone else was nearby, but my attention was soon taken by Hermione as she said, "You saved my life!"

"Of course I would, we are friends"

"We are friends, best friends"

I looked at her to see if she was really ok, apart from being slightly delirious, she was ok so I left her saying, there must be a roll call and we shouldn't be missing that at the same time. After saying goodbye, I quickly began to travel toward the dungeon or den as I like to call it.

**Thoughts**

**This popped in my mind, and as it was not leaving I had to actually pull it out, that takes time, so dxd one would be updated tomorrow or later, I have already written 4k am just refining and making it more readable.**

**This idea came to me after seeing many slytherinharry stories, that change the start of the story. Giving him other things or making him hier...**

**You get the idea, anyway, am getting lazy again, imagine anything else if you so desire.**

9


End file.
